a brothers duty
by underworld asp
Summary: Albus has a date, and who hires himself to help him? James Potter. A story about the Potter brothers. Rated T because i am paranoid.


Albus Potter was sitting in his room, sitting at his desk. His quill was scratching the paper as he wrote.

"Hey bro, mum says dinner is ready," James said bursting into Albus's room. Albus quickly trying to hide the piece of parchment from his older brother.

"No way are you doing homework? Your such a book worm." James said standing at Albus's door way.

"It isn't homework James… its nothing, really." Albus said, he was standing in front of his desk.

"Not homework huh?" James asked as he maneuvered into Albus's room. "Then what is it then?"

"Its nothing James, just go away." Albus said. James grew more of an interest on what his brother was hiding now. He tried looking but Albus shielded the parchment. James then pinned his brother using the desk chair, pinning his against the desk.

"What is it then?" James asked, looking his brother dead in the eye. "If it is not homework."

"A letter ok," Albus said, he hated his brothers tactics.

"A letter huh?" James said, he let his brother go as he spoke. "To who? Wait do not tell me, it is to your boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy right? Seriously bro, just come out of the closet already."

"Damn it James I am not gay," Albus said "and for your information, it is to a girl."

James looked at Albus, he grew more interested now that Albus was into a girl. He shut the bed room door, so their conversation would not be heard by their parents or sister.

"Since you're a Slytherin, Is it a Slytherin girl? The only real attractive one in your year is Kendra McClain." James said to his brother.

"It is not Kendra, but yeah she is in my year," Albus says. James scratched his chin, clearly in thought.

"This opens many opportunities my brother," James said, trying to sound mature. "Could she be a Hufflepuff?" James knew there were quite a few girls in his brother's year that were pretty.

"Um, no." Albus said, as he crossed his arms.

"Ok, do we have a Ravenclaw?" James asked, and Albus shook his head. James's eyes grew bigger now. "You have the balls to go out with a Gryffindor?"

"Yes James believe it or not I do like Gryffindor" Albus said quite proudly.

"It's Alison Longbottom right?" James asked. He knew Albus had a crush on her a few years ago.

"No, she is a lesbian James," Albus said, James looked at him confused.

"She's a lesbian?" James asked. Albus nodded.

"Yeah she is, always been, which is why I never dated her," Albus answered. "But so you don't name every girl in Gryffindor, it is Emily Woods."

"Emily Woods? Does she have an older sister?" James asked.

"Yeah, Kimberly, why you… you know what? Never mind, don't answer that," Albus said, he had an idea on why James asked that.

"What? All I did was go on one date with Kimberly in my fourth year," James said. Which was true on James's end.

"No offense James but I don't want to know about who you have shagged." Albus said, he didn't want to know if his brother had dated Emily's sister.

"We didn't shag, just… we only went out once and nothing happened," James told him.

"Besides, I don't think she will even go out with me anyway, even if I do ask, she will probably just laugh," Albus said. James walked over to his brother.

"Don't say that Al, you are a Potter, no woman will ever laugh at you, unless you did something totally stupid, but that isn't the point," James said. "The point is that, how will you know if you don't even ask, or even try."

Albus had to admit but his brother made perfect sense on this. "Your right," Albus said after a few seconds of silence. "But I am already meeting her tomarrow, I am just sending her note saying when I will be there."

"Oh so you already set up a date huh?" James asked, patting his brother on the back. "Where at and what time are you meeting her?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, around noon," Albus answered. James scratched his chin and his eyes lit up after only a second.

"You will need some supervision on this date," James said, looking at Albus. "And I will be the very man to supervise."

Albus eyed his brother, "What do you mean James?" Albus asked, he knew his brother had some wild ideas, and Albus just hoped his brother had no wild hair.

"You need supervision, and it is a brother's duty to make sure his brother looks good, and succeeds on any date," James said, putting his arm around Albus's shoulder.

"No James," Albus said, he didn't want James messing things up for him.

"Oh come on Al, your my only brother, and this is your first ever date," James said. James knew this was his brothers first date, and he knew exactly what girls want and what they are like.

"Fine, you can help," Albus said and Albus hoped he would not regret this decision.

"you wont regret this Al," James said. "Before you know it, Emily will be your girlfriend."

At that moment, both brothers stomach's growled. "Guess we better get down to dinner." Albus said.

"Yeah, before Mum comes up and makes us," James said.

Albus walked down to dinner with his brother. He knew James was right, but he wondered if she even would say yes. What if she says no? What is she laughs at his face and rejects him. Albus tried pushing that out of mind as he ate.

It was not even eight in the morning when Albus was woken by his brother.

"Rise and shine Al," James said barging in Albus's room and opening the curtains, making more daylight come in the room. Albus groaned as he put a pillow over his head.

"Come on Albus wake up," James said taking off all the covers of Albus's bed.

"Go away James," Albus said under the pillow. James just smiled and shook his head.

"If you don't wake up, you will regret it," James said to his brother. Albus sat up, looking at James.

"What am I doing up James?" Albus asked.

"You got to get ready of course little brother," James said as if that explained everything. "Now come on you need to eat breakfast." James pulled Albus out of bed and put a bowl of cereal in front of him. As Albus ate, James went over a list on a parchment. He needed Albus to take a shower, fix his hair, and get a good outfit out. That last part will be the hardest in James's opinion. Albus finished eating and he threw Albus in the shower. James timed the shower to seven minutes and he then knocked on the door, and Albus came out pretty soon after. James then opens up the chest of drawers and he chunks all of the clothes on the bed.

"James, what am I doing up? I can put some clothes on myself," Albus said as James matched up some shirts with trousers. James looked at the matches, and the ones he did not like were put back in the chest of drawers.

"Because I know how you dress, and trust me, she would rather see you in an outfit that was picked by a professional," James said looking over at his brother.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Albus asked.

"It means I know how you dress, and there is no need in you wearing tank tops or whatever," James said in a matter of fact tone. Albus just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you do, don't do that eye roll either, women hate that," James said, he knew his brother rolls his eyes when he gets annoyed.

"All of your stuff is hopeless," James said after taking nearly two hours of looking at all of Albus's clothes. James then headed to his own room, leaving Albus to put all the clothes back in there respected places. Albus dreaded of what his brother will pick for him. Albus did not want to wear nothing of James's, and nothing that James owned Albus would ever consider wearing, even if they were given to him by their parents.

"Here is something for you," James said giving Albus a pair of clothes, Albus looked at them and before he could react, James said, "You could pull this off easily, trust me."

Albus tried on the clothes and when he came out James showed him the mirror on the back of the door. The trousers wer loose, causing him to need a belt, the shirt and shoes fit but none of them were his style.

"James, no way am I wearing this," Albus said. "Emily will say no to this in a heartbeat."

"What? You look great," James scoffed. "Besides, Emily will love it, I know she loved it when I dated her sister."

Albus looked at his brother, which was the last thing he wanted to hear from James right now, more like anytime actually.

"Seriously James, I'm not wearing this, I look like… like you," Albus said. James waved off his brothers words, as James straightened the collar of the shirt. James stepped back and admired his work, he knew his brother was ready, besides that hair.

"Now the hair," James said taking Albus to the bathroom.

"My hair is fine James, I combed it already," Albus said. James ignored his brother as he added water to Albus's hair and he messed it, making it like he just came off a broom ride.

James and Albus were at the Leaky Cauldren, and James turned his brother towards him.

"Ok Al, remember, I will be at that booth over there," James said pointing to an empty booth. "If you need any help flash me the signal and I'll be over here as soon as I can."

"Ok," Albus said he felt nervous; he didn't even feel like telling his brother to go attack an electric fence.

"Wait," James said, Albus looked at James, he didn't think he forgot anything. "Take these off." James removed the glasses that Albus wore.

"James no, you know I cant see with them," Albus said, clutching his brothers wrist.

"I know, but believe me, she will love seeing you without glasses." James said. "Put them in your pocket." Albus put his glasses in his pocket. He checked to feel his wand and it was in his pocket where he put it. James begin massaging Albus's shoulders. "Just remember what I told you, you will do great, you are a Potter."

"I know James," Albus said as his brother gave him a shove. Luckily Albus had good balance or he would of fallen.

"Go get her Albus," James said to Albus.

"Hey Albus," Emily Woods said, Albus walked up to her.

"Hey Emily," Albus said as he took a seat across from her at the table.

"You look different," she said, Albus looked at her, more like outlines that were blurry. "Like James I mean."

Albus was afraid she would say, and the very thought of his brother and her dating made him angry at James.

"I liked your previous look better," she told him, Albus smiled at that, maybe she did love me he thought.

"Oh really?" he asked her.

"yeah I do, I thought it was cute," she said to him. "I liked your glasses, and you had your own sense of style, that is what I liked about you. "

Albus couldn't believe it, she actually liked him back, and he could not believe how James overreacted.

"What happened to your hair and glasses?" she asked him. Looking at his hair and seeing his glasses were nowhere near to be found.

"Hold on," he said as he tried to flatten down his hair and he dug his glasses from his pocket and he slid them on his face. Emily was smiling at him, and in the corner of his eye, James was signaling him to take the glasses off his face. But Albus ignored him. "Better?" he asked her.

"Loads better Al," She said with approval.

That night when Albus and James got hime from the Leaky Cauldren, James stared at Albus, who followed none of his dating rules that day.

"Oh shut it James," Albus said looking at James. "The date went great, and we are going back on Saturday for another date."

"That's not it Al, I gave you simple instructions," James said, using his hands as an example. "I gave you rules and you didn't do any of them."

"So?" Albus said, "It still went great."

"That isn't the point," James said. "It would of gone better if you would have followed my simple instructions."

"Wait a minute," Albus said holding up a time out signal. "Simple instructions? No way were they simple, it was like you wanted me to fail if I would have done them all."

"They are solid gold Albus," James told him. "They worked hundreds of times for me."

"BOYS!" Ginny Potter called, she could hear them arguing from the den all the way to the dining room. "Come here both of you, now."

James and Albus eyed each other, but they walked to the dining room where there mother was. Lily was sitting next to her.

"Why am I hearing you arguing?" Ginny asked, looking at her sons'.

"Sorry mum," both boys said looking down at their feet.

"Albus why are you wearing James's clothes?" Ginny asked, noticing her youngest son was wearing James's clothes.

"For a date at the Leaky Cauldrin," Albus said, looking at Ginny.

"OK, then why are you two fighting?" Ginny repeated.

"Nothing mum, I was telling Albus that-"

"That I should have asked if I could barrow his clothes." Albus said, cutting James off.

"Is that right James?" Ginny asked, eyeing her oldest son.

"Yeah that's what happened," James said nodding. Ginny looked at both of her sons.

"Alright, I am going to believe you," she said. "Go clean up, diner will be ready soon."

Both boys went upstairs to their respected rooms.

Albus undressed and he knocked on James's door.

"What?" James said from the other side of the door.

"Here is your clothes James," Albus said. James opened the door and he took the clothes. Albus turned to leave but James stopped him.

"Al?" James said, and his brother turned around to look at him. "Do your thing on the next date. I guess I was a little bit pushy huh?"

"Yeah just a little bit," Albus agreed.

"Sorry about that, it's just your my brother, and I wanted your date to go well." James said to him. Albus knew what James meant, and his heart was in the right place.

"it's ok James, your my brother" Albus said. James and Albus shook hands, and gave a quick hug.

The End

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs JK Rowling. **

**Should I continue doing stories like this on?**


End file.
